


Like You Mean It

by saportaparty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Established Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Multi, No use of y/n, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, but it's not cringe trust me, gender neutral reader, just give 2nd person a chance it's literally so good, sexually ambiguous character, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saportaparty/pseuds/saportaparty
Summary: “What would it feel like if you meant it?” you say before your confidence fizzles out into nothingness.“Hm?” Dream perks up. You turn to look up at him,“The kiss.” you answer. “If you kissed me like you meant it.” your eyes lock with his, he looks slightly shocked. Dreams face reddens and he smiles.“You don’t know what you’re saying.” he looks away.You’re feeling quite bold, not wanting to let it go. You lift onto your knees, slowly reaching your hand up to his jaw. Bracing your other hand on the top of his thighYou use your index finger to curl under his chin and guide his face to meet yours,“I do.”*Reader is completely gender neutral and there is no use of y/n*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Like You Mean It

* * *

It’s not unusual for you and Dream to be hanging out on a sunday.

It’s not unusual for you two to be watching football on the couch together.

It’s comfortable, minimal talk, just enjoying each other’s presence.

He seems relaxed, it isn’t unusual.

Although it’s hard for you to focus on the game right now, you barely care about it. And it’s merely an objective observation that Dream looks good today, he always looks good.

Not unusual, not weird at all.

You can’t help but feel warm on the inside, it spreads from the back of your neck to your sternum, to the tips of your fingers.

“Do I have something on my face?” Dream asks, rubbing at the side of his cheek.

“What? No.” you snap out of the daze you were in, realizing you were just caught staring.

He hums at this, “Okay.” Dream turns his attention back to the tv screen. And you can’t help but look at how defined his jawline is. Or take note of how fluffy his hair is, and how you just want to reach out and-

“Are you feeling okay?” Dream says,

You take a second to process the words that just left his mouth,

“Oh, uh, yeah, yeah no I’m all good.” fumbling over your words, trying hard not to be weird but blatantly failing at this.

“You sure? You look kinda strange.” he sounds genuinely worried now, and you can’t help but be awkward around him without meaning to. You want to tell him so badly, you’ve been wanting to for forever.

You decided today was the day. Today you would tell him that you’re in love with him. You have your mind made up about it. But that is definitely easier said than done. So you’ve just been staring at him awkwardly trying to make words come out of your mouth, but it’s impossible.

“You want some pizza? Should be done any minute now anyways.” He continues as he gets up from the couch. You just simply nod to him.

You take in a deep breath and move to one of the stools at the kitchen island, Dream on the other side of it cutting the pizza into triangles, his back turned to you as he worked. You cross your arms atop the counter and rest your chin on the top of your hands, eyes tracking Dream.

He turns around,

“Here, try.” Dream holds the pizza in his hand and brings it close to your face.

You lift up your head and don’t hesitate in taking a bite from the pizza in his hands; you trust him. And the pizza tastes good, it has pepperoni on it, and spinach too.

“Mhm.” you say as you chew, “I thought you hated spinach.”

“I do.” Dream answers, “But I know you like it.” he smiles. You’re chest flutters at this, oh Dream.

So you eat pizza together, you sitting on the stool, and Dream leaning on the counter, the island in between you.

“Catch the fucking ball!” you hear Dream shout suddenly, and you startle slightly. He notices,

“Sorry, it’s just that play was literally dog water oh my god.” Dream says as he moves to sit on the edge of the couch again, elbows resting on his knees as he leans slightly forward.

You get up and sit on the floor next to his feet, you back against the leg of the couch. You rest your head against the side of the bend of Dream’s knee. And to your surprise, he pets the top of your head gently. You melt into his touch, you try so hard not to show it. Just be cool, just be calm.

It’s halftime now, and the announcers are bantering casually. Then they do the kiss cam segment of the game. You and Dream watch as couples smile and realize they’re on the big screen and kiss.

You watch as one couple is shown on screen and look at each other awkwardly, one kisses the other on the cheek, they look slightly embarrassed.

“Sheesh, guess it wasn’t that guys lucky day…” Dream cringes, he takes his hand off of you and you try not to show how much you miss the touch.

“Could you imagine if that was us?” Dream laughs, “I would barely even mean it.” he jokes.

You get a surge of confidence, now is your chance. You can do it.

“What would it feel like if you meant it?” you say before your confidence fizzles out into nothingness.

“Hm?” Dream perks up. You turn to look up at him,

“The kiss.” you answer. “If you kissed me like you meant it.” your eyes lock with his, he looks slightly shocked. Dreams face reddens and he smiles.

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” he looks away.

You’re feeling quite bold, not wanting to let it go. You lift onto your knees, slowly reaching your hand up to his jaw. Bracing your other hand on the top of his thigh

You use your index finger to curl under his chin and guide his face to meet yours,

“I do.”

you close the space between your lips, you kiss him and he kisses you back; stronger this time. You put everything you can into it. You put all the feelings you can’t say, all of the missed chances from before this that you can’t get back, all of the anxiety that has rested on you.

And you just kiss him, you tell him everything he needs to know just with the movement of your mouth within his.

And somehow, all of the almost kisses, and the almost dates that had followed this seem like a million years ago. Like they never mattered, they can’t hurt you now, no matter what.

Dream kisses you like you’re gonna disappear. He drinks you in like you might evaporate right out of his hands. His hands are firm, one on your neck and the other clutching the bend of your knee.

He pulls away from you slowly and you fight the urge to lean forward and chase him. Dreams eyes are looking right into yours and you feel exposed, although not in an uncomfortable way.

“How was that for meaning it?” he says, slightly out of breath, it suddenly feels warmer in the room now.

You can’t seem to get any words to come out of your mouth so just lean into him again, you kiss him slower this time, with less intention.

Dream pulls you closer and it feels more real.

It was always unspoken, your feelings for one another. It was never the right time, or the right place, or the right anything. Always too apprehensive, too scared. But none of that mattered now. All that mattered now was Dream’s lips on yours, and Dreams hands on you and Dream, Dream, Dream.

You’re the one to pull away this time, he makes a disapproving noise.

“I’ve wanted this… For so long.” you pant out.

“Oh yeah?” his voice lower now,

“Show me.” he says.

And with that he’s back on you, the kiss more eager now, more demanding. He pulls and you give, silently asking for more and you’re happy to give him anything he wants.

Dream moves back onto the couch, pulling you into his lap. Your knees are on either side of his thighs, and his mouth is angled up to meet yours. You can’t decide where to put your hands, wanting them everywhere all at once. On his neck, on his chest, in his hair.

Dream’s hands are steady on your hips. And experimentally, you move them down onto his. He groans into your mouth and you pull back.

“Is this okay?” you ask.

“Yes.” he hisses and urgently pulls you back in, his grip on you tighter now.

You can feel that he’s hard, and it makes your stomach twist. You caused that, you made him hard. It’s embarrassing how much that thought turns you on. How that thought makes you so worked up, and your face burn hotter.

And Dream can tell because he smirks against your mouth, pushing against you harder than before.

“Please, Dream.” you say, without knowing exactly what you’re asking for. Anything, something. He bucks his hips up into yours and it’s good, it’s really really good.

“Tell me what you want, baby.” his voice is a whisper, and it’s overwhelming. The nickname makes you feel even hotter.

It’s all so much, you can barely formulate words, so you just grind onto his lap and the friction feels fantastic, you drop your head to the crook of his neck. You hear him groan at the contact, and it turns you on even more.

Dream grips your waist, forcing your movements to stop abruptly, you struggle against it but he’s stronger than you.

“Oh come on now, tell me.” he teases. “Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me, please touch me.” you manage to choke out.

“See that’s it, wasn’t so hard?” he smiles, kissing you again. His hands drop to your beltline, he slowly unbuttons your jeans. It’s all too slow, you want his hands on you now.

“Dream… Dream c’mon, please.” you beg him, but his hands don’t move any faster. You writhe in his lap helplessly. You reach down and palm him through his sweatpants, trying to set a faster pace.

Dream moans, his hands flying to your shoulders, you stop.

“What’s the rush? I want to take my time with you, sweetheart.” Dream coos, he’s so calm somehow when you’re such a mess.

His grip loosens slightly and you jump at the opportunity to continue grinding on him, “Please, I just want you… Want you to fuck me.” you say as firmly as possible, voice still wobbly.

“Stop.” He demands, he looks slightly surprised when you actually stop moving.

“I want you to put your hands on me, please, now.” you say, you’re already so far gone, Dream can tell. He’s eating it up, every sound you make, every needy movement you make.

“So needy…” he says, but his hands move faster now, unzipping your jeans and starting to touch you. The contact is everything, you hiss at the feeling. Arousal blooming in your stomach, traveling up your chest; you feel warm all over.

You choke on air, pulling Dream closer to you. He’s watching your face intently, and his hands on you feel so good that you can’t be bothered to be embarrassed.

“So good for me, so needy.” he praises you, and you can’t help but moan at it. He stops for a second and you whine,

“Open.” he says with two fingers on the outside of your bottom lip, you take them into your mouth, coating them in spit. He reaches back down and slips a finger inside you.

You tense up only for a second, it feels good, you nod to him. “Please don’t stop.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby.” Dream says, he kisses your neck, you never want this to end. You just want to be here, kissing him, with his fingers inside you forever. You’re bucking into his hand as he fingers you with two now.

“Stop teasing.” you tell him. He stops and looks you in the eyes, and it’s uneasy.

“We don’t have to, you know.” He says genuinely, “We don’t have to go all the way.” he says this hesitantly, as if you would tell him to leave right now. But that couldn’t be further from the truth,

“There is not a person who I trust more in the world than you, Dream.” you say, hands around his neck, the intimacy of looking directly in his eyes makes you vulnerable but it’s good. You want to give him everything. “Please, keep going. I just want to make you feel good too.”

“Okay.” he says, kissing you again for a moment, it’s sweet and slow, his tongue intertwines with yours and you feel close, safe.

He takes your jeans all the way off now, you toss them aside, you unbuckle his belt, and he watches as you slide his pants halfway down his thighs. You take his cock out of his boxers and stroke it a little bit. He’s been leaking precum so you swipe your thumb over the tip, you spit as much as you can onto your hand and coat his dick with it.

You look to him one final time, he nods, his bottom lip between his teeth.

You brace one hand on his shoulder, and the other on the top of the couch as you align him up with you.

“Slow, baby, real slow.” he says, “Want you to feel all of me.” he groans as the tip goes inside you. You go slow like he wants, painfully slow.

You both sigh as you bottom out, he moves his jaw to kiss you, you pull back.

“Let me kiss you.” Dream chuckles, so you do.

He coaxes your mouth open and licks his way in. it’s intimate, the closest you’ve ever felt to anyone in your life. You feel full, it’s a nice feeling. Your chests press together, you want to be as close as possible. You take his hand and tangle your fingers together, anything. So close.

You rock your hips, not lifting up, just moving your pelvis to his. He moans into your mouth, it feels good, you want him to feel good too.

You start to ride him, he fingers dig into your sides, guiding your hips up and down. It’s not perfect, it’s uncoordinated, and a little messy, but it feels just exactly right.

“So good for me, baby, so tight.” Dream says, he closes his eyes. He bucks his hips up and you gasp.

“You look so good like this, feels so good.” he praises even more, and you’re getting close now, feeling your orgasm at the back of your throat.

“I-I’m close, Dream, so c-close.” you hug him tighter, and he moves against you faster.

“Ah, me too.” He’s out of breath, groaning lowly, you feel him throbbing inside of you. Every single one of your senses are overwhelmed, but it’s amazing, your hands in his hair.

“So hot, everything you do, been controlling myself around you… so long.” he’s panting, fucking into you with abandon.

“Touch me?” you ask him, and he does. He touches you feverishly, completely losing his sense of being slow and careful, it makes your head spin.

He pulls you in to kiss, you feel him speeding up even more. Your back arches,

“Fuck me though it, oh god, please Dream!” you yelp as you cum.

You rock your hips as he fucks you through your orgasm, you feel him try to pull out.

“No, wanna feel you.” you say, and he moans louder this time, fucking you deep. He’s kissing you eagerly, touching you all over. You feel his hot cum leak into you, it’s perfect, on the verge of overstimulation. You want him to feel good, rocking your hips as he stops moving.

He pulls out, but holds you tight. You try to move your head from his shoulder, he hugs you even tighter.

“Stay, please. Just a minute.” he says, and you stop, moving in closer to him. You nudge his jaw and kiss him slowly, you feel like crying, but not out of sadness. You want to cry because you’re so in love with him, you’ve never felt this way about anyone before. And Dream, he’s just so good to you.

“Was that you meaning it?” you ask him, he looks in your eyes, faces mere centimeters apart.

“I couldn’t have meant it more.” he answers, and that’s all you need to hear. That’s all you need to hear for the rest of your life.

“Tell me that was you meaning it.” Dream says anxiously, and you pull back shocked.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much I meant that.” you say as heartfelt as you can muster, “What you mean to me is so much more than this, and I want to share that with you.”

You see tears in his eyes as you say this, you wipe them away with your thumb as they slide down his face.

“Don’t cry, Dream.” you smile, and he smiles too. Your chest feels tight.

“I’m in love with you.” he says, your heart soars, and it’s all worth it. All of the heartbreak, the years of waiting, the hidden feelings, it’s all suddenly lifted off of you.

“I love you so much.” and all you can do is kiss him, hands on his wet face. And it’s unbroken, you feel like nothing else matters, because it doesn’t right now. All that matters is that he loves you, he loves you. And you love him, so what else could matter?

You pull away, he looks so beautiful, perfectly wrecked, tears staining his face, and a smile that could light up entire cities.

“So, what now?” he says, you both laugh.

“You kiss me, that’s what now.” you add.

“Can’t argue with that.” he drags you into another kiss.


End file.
